Capitol Girl
by mistmoonstone14949
Summary: What if a girl from the capitol was sent into the 75 hunger games and was in on the whole rebellion thing. What if she caught the eye of a certain capitol sex toy. (I'm really bad at summaries. story is much better. please read.) rated T for later FinnickXoc
1. Chapter 1

I was over by one of the drink bowls when I hear the National Anthem going, barf!

I was at the tour that the winners of the Hunger Games' party in the Capitol. I was wearing a simple dress compared to what everyone else was wearing. My friend Cinna makes most of the dresses that I wear to parties. But I also put my own little spark into the designs. I was known as Spark in the Capitol because of what I wore and my attitude. With my attitude, let's just say you never wanted to get on my bad side. I was wearing a white dress that went down to the floor and it had a light blue lightning bolt on the top. I had a pair of white gloves with blue lightning bolts on that and the lightning bolts would shock you if you touched them.

As the Anthem was about half over I hear clapping coming from everyone around me. From the clapping and the Anthem playing, I knew that the guests' of honor where here. I looked up and saw the dress that Cinna and "I made together. Well, he designed it I just helped put all of the feathers on. There were a lot of feathers on that thing.

"So, he gave the dress to Katniss." I whispered to myself.

Effie was leading Katniss and Peeta through the hallway and talking to them but I could not quite make out what she was saying. She got outside and she saw someone she knew and briskly walked towards them leaving Katniss and Peeta all by themselves. They started to walk towards one of the tables with food. I knew they were not exactly going to like what the Capitol people did when they were full. I put my plate down and started walking towards them trying to figure out how I was going to introduce myself; I decided that I was going to bump into Katniss. When I was close enough that I was going to be able to bump her I looked away from them. My elbow bumped into hers and I immediately turned around to look at them.

"I am so sorry. Oh my gosh." Katniss and Peeta were both looking at me with a confused look on their face. "You're Katniss. Now I feel so bad." I said putting my hand to my face in a shameful way.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a bump, it's not like you stabbed me or something." She said smiling.

"You don't have to put on a façade with me. I know that Effie told you to be the perfect couple and that you have to be "Nice and proper and to smile" I said talking like Effie. "I don't really care. I personally am not exactly nice to most of the Capitol people I meet." I finished saying while shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait, aren't you from the Capitol?" Peeta asked me taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Yeah I am, but I don't exactly agree with everything they do. Like throwing up food just to eat more. If you're just going to eat and then throw up just to eat more, you might as well just get surgery to have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Katniss and Peeta laughed a little bit. "But I just steal from the Capitol because the food I have eaten could be used for something else." I say taking a cookie and biting into it.

"What do you mean you steal from the capitol?" Katniss asks looking a little friendlier.

"Umm," I look around at everyone else. "I'll tell you in a little bit. It would be better to not speak about it out here, so why don't I meet you inside in about 15 minutes and we will talk about tit." Katniss nodded and I started to walk away.

"Wait, you never told us your name." Katniss yelled after me. I turned around and yelled right back.

"My name is Rakel." I faced the other way I was going and continued on my path. I walked through the crowds saying hi to a couple of the drunken people that tried to speak to me. I was looking for one person in particular that I came here to talk to, other than to Katniss of course. The man I was looking for was talking to a Capitol person that didn't exactly fit on my good list. As I got closer to them, I could hear what they were saying.

"And then I said. Spark, I was wondering when I would see you." Plutarch said looking away from who he was talking to and looked at me.

"Well you didn't look very long or very far for that matter. I was over by the food the whole time." I said after giving him a hug. The person he was currently talking to left and so it was just me and Plutarch.

"Well, why don't we go and talk." He said holding his hand out to me. I gladly accepted it and we walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Is there anything new with the uprising?" I asked. Plutarch and I have been planning a very big plan that has to do with some special person. That is also why I have been spending so much time with Cinna and working on some designs.

His voice got down in a whisper. "The uprising is still happening but President Snow has decided he wants to get rid of Katniss. He is planning on having previous victors go in the games for the third Quarter Quell." My mouth dropped after he finished speaking.

"He is planning on sending Katniss back into the games?" I asked trying to wrap my head around what Plutarch was saying.

"Yes. He knows that she is not going to last another Hunger Games." I stood up and started pacing.

"Then I need to get in there with them. I need to help them in any way that I can." I stopped pacing and turned and looked straight at Plutarch and went over and knelt down in front of him.

"You need to convince President Snow to put me into the Hunger Games. Tell him that I am starting to put ideas into some of the Capitols head and I am helping the uprising. And then you need to convince him to put me into the Hunger Games and say that it is part of Quarter Quell." I had grabbed his hands in a pleading motion.

"I don't know if I can do that." He said scratching the top of his head.

"I know you can. You are the head game maker and President Snow will listen to anything that you have to say and any ideas that you have. Convince him." I pleaded.

"Alright, I will see what I can do." He said giving into my pleading. I jumped up from the floor and gave him a big hug. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I let go of Plutarch and turned around to see Effie standing there.

"I need to steal Plutarch away for a while." She said. I moved to the side and let her take him. "Oh and it was good to see you Rakel." Effie is one of the only ones that knew my real name. She was like a mother to me, in a weird way.

My parents were killed in a train wreck. Some kids decided it would be fun to kill some Capitol people and so they decided to kill my parents. I don't have any siblings because my younger sister died a couple hours after she was born and my mom was 4 and a half months pregnant with my little brother. So I don't have any immediate family and all of my cousins and aunts and uncles don't want anything to do with me because I don't exactly live like all of the other Capitol people. I don't enjoy watching the Hunger Games, I don't like to eat and eat and eat, I don't like to dress like everyone else and I have normal non-dyed hair like everyone else. I also like to go to the different districts and help them out whenever I can.

I sat back down on the bench and watched Plutarch dance with Katniss and then he showed her something that I am guessing was his watch and then left. The National Anthem started going and President Snow came out. He gave a speech to Katniss and Peeta and then took a drink of his champagne and slightly shook his head when no one else was looking.

"I wonder what they was about?" I asked myself. I walked through the crowd to talk to Katniss. "Katniss!" I yelled when I saw her. She looked my way and then started to walk towards me.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant by you steal from the capitol?" she yelled above the fireworks.

"All of the extra food that I get and don't eat, I send to a family in one of the districts so that it looks like I have eaten the food." I yelled back.

"Wait, are you the one that sent food to me and my family when the coal mine exploded?" she asked as we walked inside.

I nodded my head in reply, "I also sent food to about five other families when the mine exploded." She immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you so much. Without that food my sister and I would have starved to death." She pulls back and looks at me sincerely.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do when your district showed me what really is going on out there."

"You mean." She paused and looked at me.

"I'm not like all of the other Capitol people. I don't like what the Capitol has been doing and I don't agree with everything the like to do." I saw Effie start to walk over towards us. "I guess it is time for you to leave. Hi Effie" I said when she walked up to us.

"Hello again. Katniss, it is time to head back to the train." She started to walk away. Katniss turned back to me and gave me a smile.

"You should come by district twelve sometime." She said.

I nodded. "I'd like that." I smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged me.

"I'll see you soon, hopefully." She walked away and headed to the train.

I mingled a little bit longer and then headed home. I need to start prepping for the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to change the whipping scene just a wee little bit, but gale does still get whipped.

I don't own the hunger games series I only own my own character

"Ring ring ring!" I ran across the living room and over to answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked to other side of the phone line.

"I am calling to let you know that the train is ready." The desk lady said.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute. Could you please send up someone to get my bags?" I asked politely. I had decided that I would take Katniss up on her offer and head down to district 12. I haven't been there in ages so I decided I would go. Plus I wanted to get to know her a little bit more than that one time we talked. I heard a knock on my door and ran over to it. I tripped over one of the bags on my floor and fell down.

"Hello, are you alright?" I heard someone say through the door.

"I'm fine." I yell back. I get off of the floor and go to the door opening it. There stood the guy who was going to get my bags. He was in a blue suit thing with orange flames on the side and his hair was spiked like flames. Who would have thought that the flames would be such a big fashion trend in the capitol? Katniss really has made a huge difference, a bigger difference than she thinks.

"Where are your bags?" the guy asked.

"I have some bags right here and I have some in my back room." I moved to the side and let him put everything on a cart. I went and grabbed my purse that had special things in it and followed the guy down to the lobby. I lived on the top floor in the penthouse in one of the many buildings in the capitol. We got into the elevator and the guy pushed the bottom to go down to the main floor.

"You're Spark right?" the flame guy asked as we were heading down. I really hated it when the luggage guys tried to make a conversation with me.

"Yes, that would be me." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Wow, it is a real honor to meet you. I have heard that you take any crap from anyone and you don't care what others think of you." He said in a praising way. I gave a slight smile and the elevator dinged signaling that we were at the bottom floor. When the doors opened, I walked out into the crowded foyer. When some of the people saw me coming, they slightly moved out of the way because they knew that my outfit had some sort of electricity on it.

"Miss. Blanc, your car is out front." The lady at the desk said when she saw me.

"Thank you." I walked out of the lobby and went over to my car. The baggage guy went to my trunk and put everything in it. When he was done, he shut the trunk and stepped backwards. I gave a small smile to him in thanks and headed to train I was going to take to get to district 12.

I pulled up next to the train and got out and someone rushed over to get my bags. I walked into the train and sat down on one of the couches that were in the living room in the train.

"Your bags are all packed and the train will be leaving momentarily." Someone said when they walked in. I didn't pay any attention to who it was before they walked out. I heard the door close and heard the engines start to warm up.

"This is going to be a long ride." I stood up and walked over to where the whiskey was. I poured me a glass and wandered around the train. I hadn't been in a train for a very long time. When I said that I hadn't been to district 12 in a while, I meant I hadn't been anywhere or any district for a while. I was literally locked in my house for a couple months because I was found doing something that President Snow did not want anyone to do, so I was locked in my house. The only visitors that were allowed to visit me were Cinna, Plutarch and occasionally Snow would come and see me. With all of the time that I had, I helped plan everything with the rebellion. I helped Cinna design and make clothes mainly for Katniss and I helped Plutarch plan the actual game. So I knew what it was going to be like, I just didn't know what it was going to be.

Since the party, I had taken up swimming lessons and I was practicing my knife throwing. My choice of weapon was sword fighting and knife throwing. I could do other weapons; those were just the ones that I preferred.

When I had finished my glass of whiskey, I went over to my purse and grabbed the black box that was in the bottom of the purse. I set the box on the table and went over to the wall and moved the picture that was hanging up. I went back over to the box on the table and opened it. Inside were the throwing daggers that I had found when I went over to my old house and found under one of the floor boards. Until I got to district 12, I was practicing my knife throwing and combat skills.

When we pulled up to the train station, I got out and saw a huge group gathered around the main square. I ran over to the crowd and saw a guy getting whipped. I was about to run in when I saw Katniss run up and try to stop the peacekeeper. The peacekeeper punched her and she fell to the ground and then he whipped her. She stood up and stood in front of the guy who was getting whipped. The peacekeeper pulled out his gun and pointed it at her and Haymitch jumped in. Haymitch tried to reason with him and apparently it was working. The peacekeeper put the gun down and they started to talk some more. The peacekeeper yelled at Haymitch and then pointed his gun at him. Peeta came running in and Haymitch pushed Peeta behind him. It seemed like the peacekeeper wasn't going to change his mind, so I decided to step in.

"I don't think you would want to do that." I said as I walked towards them. I stood in front of Haymitch and was almost looking the peacekeeper straight in the face.

"I don't think the Capitol is going to like that you shot their favorite couple and helper." I paused trying to figure out what to call Haymitch. The peacekeeper looked around kind of unsure. "And I'm pretty sure you have whipped him enough, just let this go or I will personally talk to President Snow about this little, incident." The peacekeeper put his gun away and turned around with a grunt. I turned back to the people behind me, "that should hold him off. Now let's get him to a doctor or whatever it is you guys have here." Katniss started to take the boys hands out of where they were. I went and helped her and some people brought over a stretcher looking thing. We put the guy on the stretcher and I went over to get my stuff.

I took my stuff over to the Victors Village and heard screaming coming from the house I was assuming was Katniss'. I went to the house that I stayed in while I was here and put all of my stuff in the living room and ran over to the house that the screaming was coming from. I knocked on the door and Prim came and answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked when she saw me.

"I'm here for Katniss, she knows who I am." Prim looked a little unsure but let me in.

"Rakel, I'm so glad to see you." Katniss said as she came over and gave me a hug. She explained who the guy was and what was going on in the district. After we talked for a little bit, I went back to my house I was going to stay in and went to bed. Within the next couple of weeks, President Snow is going to tell everyone what the Quarter Quell was going to be, and we were all going to need our energy.


	3. Chapter 3

So the last chapter made some what of no sense so let me make it up in this chapter and explain a few things. The bagboy that got Rakel's bags used to be in one of the districts and he is part of the rebellion. Let me know what you guys think about this next chapter and if I should fix anything.

I don't own any the hunger games series, just my OC

It has been about a week since Gale was whipped and I came here to district 12. The whole time, I was with Katniss and Peeta and just hanging out. I got pretty close to Katniss and I have noticed that Katniss and Peeta aren't exactly lovey dovey. Oh well, probably don't want to be like that around everybody. I was currently in Haymitch's house, it was almost time to figure out who is going into the games, but I sadly already knew.

"Rakel, it's on." Haymitch yelled from the living room. I was getting some drinks while he sat on his chair. I walked out and gave him his drink and sat down on the couch next to him.

"What have I missed?"

"He just gave a little speech about how wonderful everything is." He said rolling his eyes.

"Shhhh" I said making him quiet down. "He has the box." I pointed to the projection of President Snow standing in front of a podium. He opened the box and pulled out an envelope and looked down at it and smiled. "That doesn't look good." I said out loud.

"As a reminder that even the strongest cannot over some the power of the Capitol. On this that3rd Quarter Quell games, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district. And one male and female will come from the Capitol." Haymitch stood up and threw his bottle across the room while yelling. I had my eyes and mouth open as wide as I could to seem like I was surprised.

"The, the male and female tributes." I paused and stood up. "Wait that means that there are going to be 25 tributes and, and two of them don't know a thing about how to kill someone."

Haymitch stopped and looked at me, "unless you are one of those people who get reaped." I slowly nod my head in understanding. I hear the door open and we both look towards the door. Peeta is standing there panting a little bit.

"I'll leave you two alone." I grab my jacket and walk out of the house. I walk over to the fountain in the front of the village and stand there smiling. My phone rings and I pull it out of my jacket and look at the caller ID. I look around to make sure no one is near me and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say

"Did you see the broadcast?"

"Yes I saw the broadcast, good job on convincing him to put me in Plutarch."

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly sure that he was going to do it. I just knew that he was going to put Katniss back in, but I'm glad that I will have someone close on the inside." He said. I knew what he was talking about, when he says close he means family. Plutarch is my uncle; he is the only one in my family that still keeps in touch with me.

"Well, you will probably have a lot of the victors be in on the whole thing." I said. I sat down on the fountain because I knew this was going to be a pretty long conversation.

"We already have about three quarters of them on our side, but I don't know who else is going to be on our side. Plus I don't know who is going to be reaped into the games. But I need you to talk to someone who I haven't been able to get a hold of. And I do believe you already have an appointment with him." Plutarch said.

"Who is this guy I have an appointment with?" I asked not wanting to be who I thought it was going to be.

"Since you are probably one of the only girls in the Capitol who have not had him with you in your house, President Snow made an appointment with him for you." He said trying to not tell me who it was.

"Plutarch, who is it?" I asked getting a little angry that he was avoiding the question.

"President Snow set you up with Finnick O'Dare." He said slowly and silently at the end.

"What!?" I yelled at him. I looked around to make sure no one heard. "What do you mean he set me up with Finnick?" I said a little bit quieter.

"Exactly what every other woman in the Capitol use him for. Even some of the guys use him, which I personally think is weird." he said going off of the subject a little bit.

"You and I both know that Finnick is one of the people on the entire planet that I cannot stand."

"I know, but Snow thought it would be a good idea. You don't have to do anything; I just at least need you to talk to him. Tell him about what is going on with the rebellion and the plans that we have. You don't need to do anything else, unless you want to." He said a little smug at the end.

"Don't you even go there," I said knowing what he was getting at. When he first won the Hunger Games, I had a crush on him like all of the other women in the Capitol did. But then I met him and realized how smug and stuck up he was. Then my crush on him just disappeared and I wanted to get away from him. He knew how to push my buttons and he knew that. Every time he would see me, he knew exactly what to say at that moment that would piss me off. I honestly think that he was the only one who was able to do that.

"Oh come on, we both know that you still have a crush on him." He teased.

"I do not, and there is nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise." I denied.

"Whatever you say, you're appointment is in two days, so I would get home." He hung up after that and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I looked at it for a moment and then closed it; I really had to do it. I hear a door behind me and see Katniss go from one of the houses that didn't have anyone in it really and walked into Haymitch's house. I walked over to my house and started to pack my things. I walked over to the train and got on it, I needed to get home.

**The next chapter will be a conversation between Finnick and Rakel. Let me know what you guys think of this one and if there is anything that you would want Finnick and Rakel to talk about.**


End file.
